Falling
by crisscross1234567890
Summary: England is at it again, Germany wakes to find himself female and Romano is the only one who can help, M for swearing and suggestiveness
1. Chapter 1

England cackled to himself as he chalked out a rough design on the polished hardwood floor of his hotel room This will teach that big damn kraut to be careful who he messes with!

A low chant followed by a flash of eerie purple sent him to bed feeling well satisfied " Id love to be there when he wakes up tomorrow, ah well the meeting will be soon enough"

The Kraut in question woke up precisely at 6am the next morning, his bed for once empty of a certain Italian, though he could hear muffled snores coming from the bed beside his.

Feli had been unable to attend this meeting, his boss having some business for him at home so Romano had been sent in his place.

The bitching that had occurred when he found he'd be sharing a room with Germany was phenomenal, but everyone had assumed Feli would be there and hadn t bothered changing room assignments.

Ludwig sighed to himself, yesterdays meeting had not gone well (as usual) America and England were fighting even before they got in the room, not helped by the fact that France kept adding his observations.

It had only stopped when he had physically stepped between them picking England up by the scruff and dropping him into his seat.  
>England had spent the rest of the meeting glaring at him and muttering dire threats under his breath, while America smirked and pulled faces when he thought he wasn t looking.<p>

Well nothing to be gained by laying here , he thought to himself. He'd been on the receiving end of a few of Englands curses before.

First he reached behind himself , no tail, well that s a relief , next he put his hands up to his head, No ears either.

He was starting to think that maybe for once England had controlled himself but that thought died as he realised that his hair seemed to be quite a bit longer than when he had gone to bed.

As a matter of fact it was very very long, he was able to grab a mass of it and bring it around to look at.

It was still blonde, he had been braced for some weird colour but just being long was easy to deal with, a quick haircut and it would be as good as new.  
>Anyway it was time for his morning run, he'd just tie the hair back and deal with it once he got back, he got out of bed took two steps and promptly fell on his face as his pants fell down and tangled his feet up.<p>

The noise woke Romano who sat up in bed cursing "What the hell are you doing you potato bastard! Do you know what time it is? Fuck!" reaching over he flicked on the light and then just stared in astonishment,

there was a girl sitting on the floor of the room wearing Germany's tank-top (that only just barely covered her assets ) and nothing else, he glanced at Germany's bed but couldn t see him "W-who are you? Where s Germany?"

Ludwig was just as astonished as Romano, he didn t recognise him? And then he looked down at himself , shooting to his feet he dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, ignoring Romano s yells.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his eyes stared back at him from a face that could only be described as delicate, perfectly shaped brows, high cheekbones and a very... kissable mouth.

His hair as he already knew was long, it tumbled down over his shoulders stopping just above his, Ludwig gulped, his... breasts.

Looking at the way his shirt hung on him he was smaller then he had been and recalling that his pants had fallen off and Romano had seen him, it was probably a good thing that the shirt was long enough to preserve his modesty,

A sudden thought crossed his mind and he hesitantly lifted the hem of his shirt up, yep female all the way.

Why would England do this? Ok he could understand turning him into a female, but into one who was judging by his standards, very pretty, was beyond him. What did he hope to gain? Ludwig leaned his, her? head against the mirror and sighed.

Romano of course chose this moment to burst in demanding who she was, where was Germany and to for God's sake put on some clothes!


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry this took so long to upload, it suffered a total rewrite and then christmas and stuff, anyway here it is.

this chapter is total fluff as germany and romano deal with the basics, I hope changing germanys pronouns to she isnt to confusing and I think I cought all of them!

Disclaimers - sadly I dont own the characters of Germany, Romano and others

* * *

><p>In the close confines of the bathroom, Germany realised just how short she was, she found herself looking up at Romano! "Gott, I must be tiny! As small as Lichtenstein at least" she thought, "Umm R-Romano, its me, Germany" Ludwig braced herself for what she was sure would be Romano's reaction to that bit of news, she didn't have long to wait as Romano gaped at her for a few moments before doubling over in laughter.<p>

"Ha! That's brilliant, England did it right?" he finally got a hold of himself and straightened up, wiping tears from his eyes. "you must have pissed him off good at the meeting".

Romano crossed his arms and leaned back against the door "so what are you going to do?"

Germany sighed "I guess I'll have to make him turn me back, I'm sure it won't be as simple as asking though, he'll want more then a simple apology I'm sure"

As she stood there thinking Romano looked her over, "Germany sure made a cute girl" he thought, the Italian in him appraising her as she stood there fidgeting absently mindedly with the hem of her shirt, pulling it down a little so he got a nice peek her cleavage.

"What do you think Romano?"

"Umm what?" He realised he'd been to busy staring to listen to what Germany was saying, Germany looked down at herself and saw what he had been looking at and quickly spun around pulling her top back up, blushing bright red, unfortunately she pulled her shirt up so much that she was now showing Romano her bottom.

Romano was not staring at Germany's arse and thinking how fine it was, he wasn't! "It's Germany its Germany its not a real girl, I hate Germany, I'm not having these thoughts" he muttered to himself as he shut his eyes tightly and backed out of the bathroom, closing the door firmly between them.

Germany meanwhile had decided that the best thing to do for now was to go through her usual morning routine, something normal would help her get calmed down and thinking straight, before she could get in the shower there was a knock on the door and Romano's arm stuck through holding some clothes.

"Here this stuff will be better then running around in your shirt half naked. Don't think I'm doing this as a favour for you though! Cause I'm not!" He dropped them onto the floor and slammed the door.

Picking the clothes up, Romano's she noticed "Thanks Romano, I don't think any of my stuff will fit at all"

A grunt was the only reply she got, smiling to herself she put the clothes aside and got into the shower.

The first problem she encountered (after dealing with being able to touch herself) was her hair, she'd never had long hair ever, Prussia had kept it cut short and so had he. How people dealt with it she had no idea. It just wouldn't cooperate, after towelling it dry she just couldn't run her comb through it without yanking on her scalp painfully, grumbling under her breath she pulled on the clothes Romano had given her and stepped out into the main room. "Romano have you got any scissors?"

"Scissors? What for?"

"I want to cut this hair off, I cant deal with it and its a nuisance" She explained.

"What! No you cant cut it off! I-I mean, umm" He sure wasn't going to say he liked long hair on girls "Just brush it and tie it back if you hate it so much"

"I tried, its just to tangled and it hurts when I try"

Romano looked up at her from his seat on the couch, he had to admit she'd sure managed to get it in a mess "Come here and bring that comb with you" when she did he gestured at her to sit down on the floor in front of him, when she hesitated he snapped at her "I'm just going to fix it since you seem to be incapable of something so simple ok"

Germany sat where he told her and leaned back, she'd rarely been this close to him before, he would never allow it if he was still male.

"Ok this will probably pull a bit at first so be ready for it"

Germany nodded slightly as she felt Romano take a handful of hair and slowly start to work through the mess, she had to admit that he was being very gentle, holding the hair when he had to tug through a particularly tough tangle "Geez Germany how did you get it this bad just by washing it?"

"I think its because I washed it how I normally wash my hair, I dont have to take a lot of care with it when its short"

Romano nodded absently as he finally got the last of the knots out and switched over to a brush, he pulled it through her hair marvelling at how soft and silky it was as it dried. Germany meanwhile was discovering the absolute pleasure of having her hair brushed, she sighed in enjoyment and leant into the strokes, eyes closing in sheer bliss.

Romano smirked as he felt Germany relax against him, he hadn't met a woman yet who didn't like having her hair brushed, he was a little surprised at how quickly she'd relaxed though "must be all that time spent with Feliciano , its mellowed 'her' out a bit" Unaccountably the thought of Germany and Feli made him scowl, he straightened up and tapped the brush on Germany's head "Oi got anything I can tie this back with? We cant sit here all day, you have to contact England"

"I think I have a bit of ribbon in my bag, Feliciano gave me a present before I left and wrapped it up" She dragged her bag over and took out a small box tied with a red white and green striped ribbon. "Will this do?"

"Yeah give it here" Romano rolled his eyes as he tied Germany's hair back in a neat ponytail, trust Feli to think of something like that, "Ok you're done"

Germany got up and looked at herself in the mirror "Thanks Romano that looks great"

"Well the colors really don't suit you, you should probably use a blue to match your eyes" Romano blushed as he realised what he'd said "O-Or whatever I don't care" he huffed.

Germany smiled to herself as she went to find her cellphone, She kinda liked this Romano.

* * *

><p>Next up<p>

Dealing with England and shopping!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was getting long so Ive broken it into two parts

Disclaimers - sadly I dont own the characters of Germany, Romano and others

* * *

><p>England had been up for hours, waiting for a call he had expected much earlier, he wondered if the curse had gone wrong somehow or just not worked!<p>

"Be just my luck", he muttered under his breath.

He'd grabbed his phone intending to call Germany when it buzzed in his hand almost making him drop it. Checking the caller id he confirmed that it was Germany calling before answering "Good Morning Germany, can I help you with something?" He almost chortled with glee as a definitely feminine voice answered him

"Ah guten morgan England, I think you know why I calling, I'd like to apologise for my actions yesterday and ask for you to please take this spell off."

"Just like you Germany, to be straight to the point, well I regret to inform you that it won't be quite that easy, I mean what sort of punishment would it be to let you off so lightly?" he heard a sigh from the other end of the line and muffled talking as if Germany was talking to someone. Ah yes that was right, Romano had attended this meeting instead of his brother, England snickered as he imagined the chaos that must have happened in their room that morning.

"Ok England perhaps you would care to tell me just what you have planned?"

"First, since today is a rest day from the meeting you can do whatever you like, hide in your room, whatever. But tomorrow you will be showing up for the meeting as you are for the rest of the G8 to see and then afterwards I might give you the terms for your, ah, restoration."

England held the phone away from his ear as the expected swearing issued from it "Temper temper my dear, don't you know that ladies shouldn't swear" Oh he was enjoying this! "However just to show I'm not all bad, I've left a charge card at the front desk for you, feel free to go and buy yourself something pretty to wear." He hung up on Germany's second tirade and rubbed his hands together gleefully, tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Romano looked over at Germany as she threw the phone across the room swearing. "I'm gonna guess that it didn't go well?"

"That, that arschloch! He intends for me to go to the meeting like this so he can humiliate me in front of the others, He's also left a charge card for me at the front desk with instructions to buy something pretty to wear!"

Romano watched Germany storming back and forwards across the room, occasionally kicking at some poor item that got in her way. Dire threats and curses accompanied her every step of the way. He'd never seen Germany lose it like this before; he was sure that as a man he'd be super scary but like he was now it was kinda cute, the angry flush across her cheeks, blue eyes sparking. A few strands of her hair had worked themselves loose from the ponytail and were hanging over her eyes, Romano's hands itched with the impulse to stop her and smooth the angry look from her face, controlling himself he asked what she was going to do.

Germany stopped her pacing and flopped onto the couch, "I guess I don't have much of a choice. I need something to wear; I can't go to the meeting wearing your clothes after all." She pulled at the front of the shirt looking gloomily at it, "Romano? Would you come with me?"

"Me? What the hell for? Can't you go shopping by yourself?"

She looked over the back of the couch at him, her eyes suddenly getting wide and teary, Feliciano was always looking at people like this when he begged for something, maybe it would work on his brother." But you know a lot more about fashion and stuff, I'd end up getting something horrible and then they'd all laugh at me, Plleeeasee?"

"Nngargh" was all Romano could choke out, his face going bright red. " Ok fine, just stop with the eyes already!, you've been around my fratello to much," He fell back onto the bed, "This would be so much easier if it had have been a full world meeting, we'd have had at least five female nations to ask for help Hungary would be loving this!"

"Thank you Romano I really appreciate this, I'll buy you breakfast on the way." She smiled suddenly, "and lunch as well, after all England is treating"

They caught the elevator to the lobby to pick up the charge card, then since the meeting was being held in America the hotel was a short walk to a nearby mall, first stop was a department store so they could pick up some shoes. Next stop was a cafe for a quick breakfast and to make plans.

"Right, we have shoes, now we need to get a suit for the meeting tomorrow. " Romano sipped at his drink making a face at the stuff Americans called coffee. "God this stuff is fucking terrible! You might get taken a little more seriously if you aren't dressed to girly"

"But England said to get pretty stuff…"

"Screw England! " Romano had been having a few suspicions about what England's intentions might be and he didn't like it at all, his next thought was why he should even care, he didn't even LIKE Germany!, even if she was currently looking cute as hell. He picked up the pastry he'd bought, chewing on it and watched her as she sipped at her coffee grimacing at the taste.

"I asked a few locals and they have recommended a place not too far from here that has good quality suits, Italian of course," Romano couldn't help adding smugly. "You'll also need some casual clothes and umm other things"

Germany looked up from scowling at her coffee at his last comment "other things?" she repeated, "like what?"

"You know" Romano waved his hands vaguely around, "things!" At Germany's quizzical face he elaborated further, a blush rising over his face, "Girl things"

"oh, yes, right, I guess I will, umm we should probably get stuff like that first" Germany was now blushing, looking everywhere but at Romano.

"There's a place over that way, you go look around while I get directions to the suit place"

"You're not coming with me?"

"What! Are you fucking crazy, I'm not helping you buy underwear, that's totally not happening! Get the sales woman to help you that's her job." Romano was getting more flustered by the minute. "I'll be over at the information desk, meet me there when you're done" with that he jumped to his feet and fled.

Germany watched him go, a small smile hovering around her lips; well it was worth a shot. "This could actually turn out to be fun."

* * *

><p>ohh germany what are you up to?<p>

next up, more shopping and a confused Romano!


	4. Chapter 4

3 Hours later and Germany was wishing she could take back the words "fun", who'd have thought buying clothes could be so much work? Of course she'd never been shopping with someone who was as fussy as Romano, not even Feli was this picky about his clothes and he loved dressing himself and Germany up.

She'd tried on at least ten suits before Romano was happy with the style and colour and then of course there were accessories to match, they'd both decided high heels would be too much to master in a few hours even if they would add a few inches to her height, the thought of falling flat on her face at the meeting made her shudder. She had however enjoyed Romano running his hands over her as he adjusted tucked and pulled at the suits until he was happy with the fit.

Finally Romano decided they had everything sorted, the suit was to be delivered to the hotel later in the afternoon with all the alterations, they gathered the rest of their purchases and retired to a nearby coffee shop for some much needed rest.

"Ok I think we have everything you'll need for the next day or so, tomorrow is the last day of the meeting and then the day after we go home, by then you should be back to normal." He looked over at her and smirked, "well as normal as you get anyway."

"Oh ha ha so funny" Germany leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I'll be glad when this is over with, though I will admit it's been nice not having you swear at me as much as usual."

Romano blushed and looked down, "I'm Italian I can't be rude to pretty ladies!" realising what he said he covered it up by pushing ahead, "anyway about the meeting tomorrow… its basically just a summation, all the works been done and since America is hosting he will be doing all the talking and knowing him that will carry us through most of the meeting, so what we really need to figure out is how everyone will react to you."

Germany looked thoughtful "Well let's see, Japan will probably love it, I think the worst we can expect from him is that he will want me to wear some of those strange outfits he seems to take everywhere and take pictures."

Romano snickered, "yeah that sounds like him, I don't think he will be any trouble at all. I really don't know what we can expect from Russia, but if you stay out of his way it should be ok. America shouldn't do more than just laugh his arse off. France will probably try and rape you so stay away from him to, England; well we know how he will react."

Germany nodded; she hadn't really thought much about the meeting other than getting through it and finding out England's terms "I have a feeling we are forgetting someone but I think between us we can handle it"

They decided to head back to the hotel and relax for what was left for the rest of the day; they made it back to their room without being spotted.

"I'm going to go soak in the bath for a while" Germany announced, disappearing into the bathroom before Romano could object, sighing he dropped onto the couch planning on napping but thoughts of Germany kept chasing around his mind. He'd always liked the big man but there was no way in hell he would ever admit it, especially since he was taken by Feli. His brother always protested they were nothing more than friends but even an idiot could see that wasn't the case you just had to look at how they carried on around one another, always touching, hugging, it was sickening. Maybe Feli wouldn't like him as a girl? Ha small hope of that he had never let gender get in the way before, he loved everyone.

Romano didn't know how long he lay there letting his thoughts run in circles until his cell phones ringing startled him from his half doze, he checked his caller ID "hmm speak of the devil, " he flipped the phone open "Ciao Fratello what's up?"

"Vee Romano, I'm just calling to see how you and Germany are getting along, where is he? He doesn't seem to be answering his phone; you haven't done anything to him have you?"

"Geez Feli, we're getting on, I haven't killed him and how the hell should I know I'm not his damn baby sitter" they'd decided not to let Feliciano or anyone else know about Germany's predicament, the last thing they needed was Feli having a panic fit and dragging half the world to America!

Of course Germany choose that moment to walk out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel loosely wrapped around herself "what's up Romano, who's on the phone?"

And of course Feli had to hear her "Who's that Fratello, do you have a girl there?"

Romano frantically waved his arms at Germany to make her shut up and mouthed the word Feli at her, she got the idea and nodded but moved closer to the couch so she could listen in.

"It's nobody I have the TV on its some stupid American soap opera, you think potato bastard would let me have a girl here?"

He could hear the doubt in Feli's voice "I could have sworn I heard your name Fratello"

"you're hearing things" Romano reached back to motion Germany back, she'd gotten a bit too close for his liking, unfortunately he somehow managed to hook the top of her towel and pull it down, she pulled back in surprise losing the rest of the towel as she did so.

For a few moments neither of them moved or said anything, Romano could hear Feli's voice asking him why he wasn't answering but speech was the last thing he seemed to be capable of at the moment. Germany moved first, picking up the towel and pulling it over herself before scurrying back into the bathroom.

"Feli I gotta go now, see you when me and Germany get back" ignoring his protests and crying about wanting to talk to Germany, Romano hung up and fell back onto the couch covering his eyes with his hands. He couldn't stop the blush spreading over his face He had seen Germany naked and god she was adorable, he replayed the scene over in his mind, the towel dropping, all that lovely pale skin revealed. He groaned, he shouldn't be thinking like this Germany was his brothers. "but he isn't here" a traitorous voice whispered to him "and he is with Germany the man, not Germany the woman."

"No it's wrong, I'm not some pervert like France"

Germany came out of the bathroom, dressed this time, if you could call wearing the shirt Romano had given her the day before dressed, and padded over to her bed "I'm going to sleep, I don't feel like eating dinner tonight, good night Romano" she climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

Romano sighed and decided to turn in as well, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, I was having trouble with this chapter and Im still not entirley happy with it! oh well. and next chapter we finally get to the meeting<p> 


End file.
